Crimson Tears
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Misaki and Usagi decide to go shopping one day, however something neither of them expected happens, will they be able to get away unscathed? Or will crimson cover the floors? Caution : violence PS : I did cover effects
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe this story is already complete~ I'll post the other chapters when I have time~ anyway hope ya enjoy yourself~**

**Chapter 1 : Going to the store**

**Misaki POV**

I woke up next to Usagi, I looked at the clock and groaned, it read 10:37 AM. I got out of the bed to go prepare breakfast but I fell straight to the ground, with a throbbing pain in my lower body.

_Baka Usagi_...

I got up from the ground sorely, I glared at the sleeping Usagi.

_It's your fault!_

I got dressed and went down the stairs to go make me and Usagi breakfast. When I opened the fridge I frowned, there was absolutely no food whatsoever in it.

_How did I manage to not notice the food stock getting so low?_

I then remembered that Usagi had dragged me on a two week long trip to Sapporo. When we had gotten back I had thrown all the food out because it had expired. I sighed and scratched my head.

_I guess I'll have to go shopping before Usagi wakes up._

I grabbed my wallet and headed towards the door. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist gently, I turned around to see a half asleep Usagi.

"Where are you going so early in the morning Misaki?"

_I have to be careful, he's like a demon when he wakes up.._

I inched myself away from Usagi, not wanting him to get his hands on me. I was already to sore from our activities last night.

"We have no food, I'm going to go shopping"

I opened the front door but Usagi slammed it shut, I turned towards him and frowned.

"Misaki I'll just order out, let's stay in the house together"

He whispered as he moved close to me, I tugged on the door handle.

"Usagi I want to make us yummy food, there's no need to order out. Plus we need the food anyway"

Usagi frowned at my reasoning, I smiled when he turned around and walked away.

_Heh, that was easy... Didn't expect him to let me leave so easily._

I walked out the front door, I went to close it when Usagi's hand stopped me. I looked at him confused, he was dressed in decent clothes as if he was going to go outside.

"What are you doing Usagi?"

Usagi smiled and kissed me, my face went red as a result.

"I'm going shopping with my Misaki"

_I'm not your Misaki, I belong to no one... Baka Usagi_..

I sighed and nodded, I could tell that Usagi wasn't going to take no as an answer. We hopped into Usagi's red foreign sports car and he drove us to the supermarket. It was a short drive that would have been just as easy if we had walked there together. I looked at Usagi happy that he was kind enough to help.

"So, what are we going to buy?"

Usagi asked as he kept his eyes on the road, I thought for a moment.

"All the basic foods and a bit of extras, remember we are completely out of food Usagi but that doesn't mean we can go overboard with buying stuff"

I heard Usagi laugh lightly at my comment, I frowned.

"Usagi I'm serious here!"

"I know, I know Misaki, I promise that I'll do my best to behave when we're out shopping"

We didn't speak after that conversation as we drove, instead we enjoyed the calm silence between us until we arrived at the supermarket. Usagi almost parked in a no parking area because it was closet but I forced him to park in a normal parking space.

"Baka Usagi! You want you're car taken away?!"

He just shrugged the looked at me.

"I can just buy another one"

I glared at Usagi, it annoyed me how much he disregarded money and just flung it around.

"Usagi..."

"Yes Misaki?"

He smiled when I said his name, I glared at him some more.

"Baka.."

Usagi laughed as we entered the supermarket, I just grabbed a shopping cart and pretended that I didn't know him.

"Misaki... Can I ride in the cart?.."

I looked at Usagi like he was an complete idiot.

"Usagi... Riding in the cart is for children, very small children. So you can't ride in the cart"

Usagi looked at me sadly, then at the cart and sighed.

_Seriously... This guy is such a child!_

I noticed that eggs were in sale in another isle and I hopped over to them_. _I began to examine the expiration dates and picked the eggs that had a medium date, knowing how often we eat eggs I didn't think the farthest date was needed_. _I went to walk back to the cart but I froze, almost dropping the eggs. I saw Usagi in the shopping cart being scolded by an employe.

_Oh my god... I can't believe he actually hopped into the cart_..

Usagi got out of the cart sadly and the employe took it away, I went to walk over to Usagi then there was a huge bang, I looked over to the right and saw that a lot of the isles and been blasted everywhere.

_What the?!_

I dropped the eggs and ran to Usagi's side for safety, not knowing what was happening. He held me close to him in a protective stance, I could tell he was also confused_._

**Usagi POV**

I rolled over to grab my sleeping Misaki, I opened my eyes confused when I did not feel his warmth at my side. I looked around the room confused wondering where he was. I couldn't smell food cooking at all either like I usually did when I woke up.

_Where is my Misaki? I want to be with him._

I could tell that by the warmth of Misaki's spot, he hadn't left the bed that long ago, I groggily got up and put on some clean clothes. I felt exhausted and I just wanted to recapture my Misaki and sleep with him. I didn't bother to make the bed, I exited the room and sleepily walked down the stairs. I almost slipped a few times.

_Misaki I'm going to capture you, there's no escape._

As I reached downstairs I still couldn't smell any food cooking, I checked the kitchen expecting to see Misaki preparing ingredients but was surprised to see the kitchen empty.

_Where is he?_

I noticed my Misaki near the door, he was dressed as if to go outside somewhere. I grabbed Misaki's wrist gently to stop him from heading out the door, I had felt him jump at my touch. He turned around to look at me slightly confused.

"Where are you going so early in the morning Misaki?"

_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?_

I noticed him inch away from me, I didn't like that. I had wanted to curl up with my Misaki in my arms.

"We have no food, I'm going to go shopping"

_No food? Well I did see Misaki throw a lot out last night.._

He opened the door but I slammed it shut, I wanted my Misaki to stay with me. He turned towards me and looked at me with his emerald eyes and frowned.

"Misaki I'll just order out, let's stay in the house together"

_You don't need to worry about cooking right now_. Just stay with me.

I moved closer to him, wanting to close the distance that was between us. Misaki tugged on the door handle but couldn't manage to open the door.

"Usagi I want to make us yummy food, there's no need to order out. Plus we need the food anyway"

I frowned, I knew what Misaki said made sense but I still wanted to stay with him.

_I guess I'll just go with you.._

I went to go get my shoes on, when they were on I went to follow the Misaki who had already walked out the door. I stopped him from shutting the door in my face, he looked at me confused.

"What are you doing Usagi?"

_What does it look like? Silly Misaki?_

I smiled at Misaki then kissed him, his face turned red very adorably_._

"I'm going shopping with my Misaki"

_I'm not going to leave you alone Misaki._

I saw Misaki sigh then he nodded, I was glad that I didn't have to force him to let me tag along with him. We hopped into my Car and I began to drive us the short distance to the super market.

"So, what are we going to buy?"

_You said we had no food, how much does my Misaki want?_

"All the basic foods and a bit of extras, remember we are completely out of food Usagi but that doesn't mean we can go overboard with buying stuff"

_Misaki is so simple minded and not greedy, he's so innocent and adorable_.

I laughed lightly at his simple answer, I could tell that this earned me a frown from Misaki.

"Usagi I'm serious here!"

"I know, I know Misaki, I promise that I'll do my best to behave when we're out shopping"

After that, we drove silently, I sort of enjoyed the cozy silence. It was calming and peaceful. When we arrived to the supermarket I had wanted to park right up to the store so Misaki wouldn't have to walk as much but he threw a fit.

"Baka Usagi! You want you're car taken away?!"

I shrugged, money to me wasn't an issue I could just replace anything. The only thing I couldn't replace was my special Misaki.

"I can just buy another one"

This earned me a glare, I very well knew how much Misaki valued money and how much he regarded it.

_I want to pamper you._

"Usagi..."

"Yes Misaki?"

I smiled when he said my name, but it just resulted in another glare from my emerald eyed lover.

"Baka.."

I laughed as we entered the supermarket, Misaki just grabbed a shopping cart and pretended that he didn't know me. It annoyed me quite a bit, I didn't want my Misaki to ignore me.

"Misaki... Can I ride in the cart?.."

Misaki gave me an 'are you an idiot?!' Look, I really wanted to try riding in the cart however.

"Usagi... Riding in the cart is for children, very small children. So you can't ride in the cart"

I looked at Misaki sadly then at the cart and sighed.

_I never had a chance to ride in one when I was a child_..

Misaki noticed eggs and he went to go grab some, I looked at the cart again eagerly.

_Maybe just a little try.._

I climbed into the cart and sat in it, it made me feel so small when I sat_. _An employe noticed me and came over to me, he scolded me like I was a child, it felt slightly nostalgic being scolded like a child. I saw Misaki freeze and look at me funny.

_I got in the cart Misaki_.

I followed the employe's orders and got out of the cart sadly, Misaki was coming towards me, we both whiled our heads in the direction the sound came from. A lot of the isles were destroyed.

_What happened?!.. _

Misaki dropped the eggs he was carrying and ran towards me, I pulled him close.

_I won't let anything harm you Misaki!_

_I don't know what's happening but I'll keep you from harm_.

**what'll happen next?! X3 hehe next chapter you'll have to wait for~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cruelty

**Berry doesn't edit... Caution crazy stuff happens..**

**Chapter 2 : cruelty **

**Misaki POV**

I was inside Usagi's kind and safe arms, I didn't care if people saw, they would just think I was scared. I looked into Usagi's lavender eyes, they were filled with anxiety and worry. I didn't blame Usagi for being worried, something wasn't right around here.

_I've got to stay next to Usagi, if I leave he will panic._

I saw something sparking come flying over towards us, it landed behind me and Usagi and exploded. We went flying forward towards the source of confusion. Usagi shielded me so I was unharmed.

"Usagi!"

I removed myself from his arms, we had hit one of the knocked down shelves and Usagi had taken the whole blow. I sighed with relief when Usagi groaned and held his head.

_He's okay.. Thank god_

"Misaki you okay?"

Usagi asked, I nodded happily and helped him get up.

"Thank you for saving me"

I was thankful, I knew that if I was the one who took the hit that is probably have some serious injuries.

"OI EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

A strange voice called, the people around us dropped to the ground immediately, I looked around confused until Usagi dragged me to the ground. It was just in time before a rain of bullets flew through the air. I looked at Usagi terrified, he nodded towards me reassuringly and held my hand.

Around twenty or so masked men came running into the store, they had plain black masks on and were dressed in all navy blue. What scared me was that they all were carrying weapons.

_Is this a rebellion from one of the street gangs?!_

_If so why would they target a supermarket?_

A lady who was in front of us called the police as she laid on the ground. One of the members of the assumed gang ran over to her and hit her with a bat and crushed the phone she was holding in her hand with his foot. I winced as she cried out in pain and at the sound of bones breaking, Usagi tensed and pulled me closer so we were on our stomaches beside each other.

The lady was grabbed by her hair and forced to stand by the one who had crushed her fingers. He held a pocket knife to her throat, she looked at him in fear, tears were streaming from her eyes. I watched in horror as the man slit her throat, I almost screamed but Usagi covered my mouth.

_How could a person do something like that?! He.. He didn't even hesitate to kill her... What if... What if he does that to Usagi..._

"That is what you filthy peasants get for defying us!"

A man with no mask yelled, right away I labeled him as the leader, the ones with the masks were probably grunts. I could tell I was trembling, I didn't want me or Usagi to be noticed by them.

"Now everyone, get up slowly with your hands in the air and come closer"

The leader ordered, nobody moved and the leader shot a little kid who had tried to hide in the mess. He then shot at the roof.

"I SAID EVERYONE COME!"

He spat as he yelled, I didn't want to stand but I didn't want to die. I looked over at Usagi and he nodded. Others had already stood up, we stood up slowly together. We then approached the armed man with caution, he smiled cruelly. It was as if he was just enjoying the sight of everyone's fear.

He pointed at an elderly couple with his gun.

"Why don't you guys go and dance together"

He laughed, the couple looked at the leader confused. He shot the man in the leg and screamed.

"I SAID DANCE! NOW!"

His mouth was foaming and the lady screamed as her husband fell to the ground.

"DEAR!"

She cried, I looked at them worried, afraid that they would get shot if they didn't dance.

_Please... Dance... Please dance! I don't want to see anymore people die_!

The elderly woman held up her bleeding husband the best she could and proceeded to dance with him, it made my stomach churn watching how cruel the leader was.

**Usagi POV**

I was holding my Misaki safe in my arms, I was glad Misaki didn't care about being seen like this because I would have forced him to stay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my Misaki got hurt when I could have been protecting him. My Misaki looked into my eyes with his emerald ones, they were swirling with fear. I wanted to make my Misaki feel safe but I knew I couldn't yet, I was afraid of what was happening.

_What if it's something really dangerous?... What if Misaki gets hurt?_

I saw something that was sparking and fly over our heads, I felt some unease and I shielded Misaki just in time before it exploded and sent us flying forward. I felt extreme pain as I hit something but I was happy anyway because Misaki seemed unharmed.

_I'm so glad you're okay.._

"Usagi!"

Misaki wormed out of my arms, the sight of him perfectly fine made me feel so light inside. I noticed Misaki sigh with relief after taking a look at me. I could feel a small pain in my head and I groaned and held my head in my hands.

_I just want to make sure.._

"Misaki you okay?"

I felt relieved when Misaki nodded happily and helped me get up, it was a little difficult after that impact.

"Thank you for saving me"

I was happy, Misaki wasn't blaming himself for me getting hurt but instead, he was thanking me for saving him.

"OI EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

An unknown voice called, everyone around us dropped to the ground. I noticed my Misaki was looking around confused, I dragged him to the ground not wanting to take any risks in my Misaki's safety. I was just fast enough because a mirage of bullets went sailing over our heads. I was scared, for Misaki's safety and my own I noticed Misaki looking at me, I nodded at him reassuringly and held his hand.

Twenty men wearing black masks came running into the store, they were all wearing navy blue clothes. I looked at the weapons they were carrying uneasily, I imagined them harming Misaki and shivered.

_Are these people from a organization? But what would they want with a supermarket? Wouldn't it be better to target a expensive place?_

I looked at the lady who was in front of us, she was whispering into her cell phone.

_Probably the police. That's good, when they come Misaki will be safe._

One of the masked men walked over to her and hit her with a baseball bat and crushed the phone she was holding in her hands with his foot. I grimaced at the cracking sound of the bones, I noticed Misaki wince as she cried out in pain.

_Misaki.. This is probably hurting your kind heart.._

I tensed and pulled Misaki closer to me so we were perfectly beside each other.

Misaki and I watched in horror as the lady we didn't know the name of was lifted by her hair by the person who had crushed her fingers. She was crying as he slit her throat with a pocket knife. I noticed Misaki's breathing quicker and I covered his mouth, I knew he was about to scream.

_Misaki if you screamed and caught their attention..._

I imagined Misaki being in the lady's position and felt sick.

_I won't let that happen._

"That is what you filthy peasants get for defying us!"

_I'm not a peasant...but if I say that things might not end well.._

A man with no mask yelled, he looked important considering he wasn't wearing a mask so I assumed he was the leader of this group. I felt my poor Misaki trembling beside me.

_There's nothing to fear Misaki, I won't let them harm you._

"Now everyone, get up slowly with your hands in the air and come closer"

The leader ordered, I watched as nobody dared to move, I was horrified when he shot a young boy who had tried to hide in the mess. Then he shot a warning shot at the roof.

"I SAID EVERYONE COME!"

I was disgusted as he spat while he yelled, Misaki looked at me with his emerald eyes. He seemed to be asking for what he should do, I nodded telling him that it would be okay. We weren't the first to stand up but we stood up together slowly. Then we carefully walked over to the leader, I didn't like the cruel smile he made. He looked like he was having the time of his lif as everyone before him trembled in fear.

He pointed his gun at an old couple, I couldn't believe what he said afterwards.

"Why don't you guys go and dance together"

_What the hell is going on inside of that head of yours?!_

The leader laughed as if he was crazed, the couple looked at the man confused and the leader shot the man in the leg and screamed.

"I SAID DANCE! NOW!"

The leader's mouth had begun to foam and the lady screamed as her husband fell to the ground.

"DEAR!"

I watched her cry then I turned my attention to Misaki, his eyes looked moist like he was about to cry.

_My poor Misaki isn't able to handle watching all this violence... Please I wish this was a dream so Misaki could be okay.._

The elderly woman held up her bleeding husband the best she could and proceeded to dance with him, it made me feel sick seeing the leader's eyes light up with amusement as they painfully danced. I looked over at Misaki and he was also making a disgusted face.

**misaki and Usagi seem to be in a tough situation... Hehe hope ya enjoyed ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rising Danger

**^_^ hehe ...**

**Chapter 3 : Rising danger**

**Misaki POV**

I couldn't stand the sight of the elderly couple being forced to dance, I had to stop myself from crying out a whimper when the elderly man went limp in his lover's arms. She sank to her knees and shook him, she was crying desperately.

"Dear?... Dear, dear! Please answer me.. Don't leave me..."

She cried as she held her deceased loved one to her chest, I could feel tears start to stain my face as well. I tugged on Usagi's sleeve for comfort and looked up at him. His kind lavender eyes were filled with sadness but he didn't cry like me.

_Usagi you're so strong_._. I can't believe that man did that.. That couple was innocent and had noting wrong._

_This isn't right at all.. This is just plain sick._

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP DANCING_!"_

The leader yelled at them, I was appalled by his actions_._

_He's dead yet you still expect her to dance with him?! Please.. Just let them go.._

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself, I knew that it would be safer for me and her if everyone just obeyed. The lady looked at him in shock, my stomach churned when I realized that she wasn't going to continue dancing.

_No... Please.. Don't.. Please dance, I don't want to see you die_..

The leader seemed angered by her reaction, he began to walk towards her, I froze. I knew what was going to happen, I looked at the lady who was trembling as she held he loved one. I felt Usagi cover my eyes, I went to remove his hands but he stopped me.

"Misaki please you don't need to see what's going to happen, I don't want you hurt anymore. When I uncover your eyes, please look away"

Usagi whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear, I knew he didn't want to catch any attention so I nodded silently and turned my head away. I felt Usagi sigh and he uncovered my eyes, he still held me however.

I flinched as I heard screaming and shouting, I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself at whimpering at the screams.

_I just want this all to be a dream.. Please, I don't want so many people to die.._

I relaxed when the screaming died, hoping that the beating had ended, however my blood went cold when I heard a gurgling sound. I was terrified of what had happened, I forgot what Usagi had said and looked, I would have cried out if Usagi hadn't covered my mouth that I had uncovered beforehand. I felt like I was going to be sick, the sight of the dull lifeless eyes, the weird angles at how her body was twisted and the bubbling blood that was oozing from the lady's neck. She had been beaten to death. I felt so helpless, nobody could have saved her, if they tried that person would have been killed along with the lady.

I heard another crash and I whipped my head towards the source, I felt a rush of relief wash over me as a saw the police.

_We're going to be okay! The First Lady who died is a hero... If only nobody could have died._

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

The police called, I sneezed from the dust that the police had thrown into the air at their arrival. The leader looked at the police then at me and smiled. I felt Usagi grip me tightly, I looked at the leader in fear. He pointed his gun towards me, the police froze.

"Come here or I'll shoot you"

He smiled as he threatened me, I looked up at Usagi slowly, his lavender eyes were filled with despair. He nudged me towards the leader, I would have felt betrayed if we hadn't experienced what happened to those who disobeyed him. I nodded towards Usagi and walked slowly towards the leader cautiously. I was terrified but I knew if I didn't listen, I would die for sure. When I was an arms length away from him he pulled me towards him. I looked at Usagi with fear as the leader pulled a pocket knife up to my neck, I assumed he didn't want to waste bullets.

"Now if anyone moves, including the police. This boy will never see the light of day again"

I heard some of the police officers curse as they lowered their guns.

_No... Because of me. People are going to get hurt..ignore me! Save everyone else!_

I looked at Usagi, he looked like he was about to break. I couldn't stand seeing him so upset.

_It's my fault, if only I hadn't sneezed and caught his attention this wouldn't be happening_.

One of the police attempted to step closer to us and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I could feel the small drizzle of my blood flowing down.

_I'm scared... Usagi... I'm sorry, I insisted on going shopping today and you're also still in danger. _

_The police need to be able to make their move...if so then..._

_I'm sorry Usagi..._

I put my hands on the knife against my neck, I looked at Usagi and smiled, I could tell that tears were coming down my face. He looked at me in shock, as If not knowing what I was about to do. I pressed the knife against my neck and cut across it deeply, I didn't want to be the reason the police couldn't save everyone.

"MISAKI!"

I heard Usagi yell as I slumped onto the ground, I must have shocked the leader because the last thing I heard before everything went black was the police fighting the supposed gang members.

_I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the cause if everyone's danger. I don't want to die, I really don't.. Please save me when this is over Usagi.._

_I know my actions probably hurt you a lot.._

**Usagi POV**

It was sickening as me and my poor Misaki watched the elderly couple being forced to dance. The man suddenly ceased moving and slumped into his wife's arms. I felt Misaki begone to tremble as we watched the lady sink to her knees and shook her husband, trying to keep him alive, I understood her tears. I would be acting the exact same way if that was me and Misaki in their place, I shivered.

"Dear?... Dear, dear! Please answer me.. Don't leave me..."

_I couldn't stop myself from imagining Misaki like that, I felt like I was going to cry._

I noticed Misaki begin to cry as we watched her hold her loved one to her chest, I wanted to be able to hug my Misaki and tell him everything was okay. I knew I couldn't however, I felt Misaki tug at my sleeve, I looked down at his tear filled emerald eyes trying to figure out how to make him feel safe.

_Misaki, it hurts to see you cry so sadly for others. You're so sensitive to their feelings.. _

_I wish you weren't here right now.._

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP DANCING_!"_

The leader yelled at the lady, I couldn't believe his actions.

_He's already dead... How could someone with even a shred of sanity expect her to dance with her dead love?!_

I wanted to match over there and teach the man a lesson, the thing that stopped me was the thought of leaving my poor Misaki defenceless. I couldn't help myself from wanting her to obey that crazed man.

_Obey! Just listed to him! Damn, it's the best choice you have if you want to live!_

The leader had anger written all over his face from the way the lady was acting. I couldn't help but feel sick as he walked over to the trembling lady holding her loved one. I covered my Misaki's eyes, I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want him to see. He want to remove my hands but I stopped him.

"Misaki please you don't need to see what's going to happen, I don't want you hurt anymore. When I uncover your eyes, please look away"

I whispered so that I was only loud enough for my Misaki to hear me, I didn't want to catch attention and cause us to be noticed. I sighed when Misaki nodded silently and turned his head away, I then uncovered his eyes but I didn't let go of my Misaki. I felt him flinch as the lady began to scream as she was beaten to death by the leader, I couldn't bare to watch. I knew that if I didn't force Misaki to look away, he would have been frozen in shock. I noticed him cover his mouth as if forcing himself to stay quiet.

_Misaki, please stay quiet, I don't want you to be targeted next. I can't believe this is happening._

I noticed Misaki relax slightly when the screaming had died, I was too slow to stop hi lam from turning his head to the sound of the lady gurgling on her blood. He froze and uncovered his mouth, fear filled me and I instantly covered his mouth with my own hands. I knew he would have screamed or cried out at the sight.

I heard a second crash, it was much like the first one and I spun my head around towards the sound. I felt relief envelop me as I saw that it was the police.

_Thank god, now Misaki will be okay.. We can finally leave this murder area..I wish Misaki could have never experienced any of this._

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!"

The police called, I heard Misaki sneeze and I felt fear grip me. The leader looked at the police then at Misaki.

_Oh god NO!... Please no.._

I gripped him tightly, afraid of what was going to happen next, I felt Misaki look at the leader with fear, my blood ran cold as ice when he pointed the gun at Misaki_, _the police froze in their advance_._

"Come here or I'll shoot you"

_No no no no! This can't be happening! He's just a kid_..

He was smiling cruelly, I looked at Misaki, I was filled with utter despair knowing that I had to make Misaki go. I didn't want him to die. I nudged him towards the leader, he nodded grimly at me and cautiously walked towards the leader, my heart felt like it was about to break. When my poor Misaki was close, the leader grabbed him and held a knife to his neck. My Misaki looked at me with fear radiating within his emerald eyes.

_Misaki... This can't be happening.. Please nobody move.. Nobody risk my Misaki's life.. Please.. Why couldn't we have just stayed home!?_

"Now if anyone moves, including the police. This boy will never see the light of day again"

I was relieved when the police officers lowered their guns and cursed.

_Thank god_...

I felt like I could die any second, I couldn't bare watching my Misaki being in so much fear and danger.

_Misaki I'll find a way to save you somehow, just hang on! I don't want to risk losing you_ ...

One of the police attempted to get closer to them, I felt like I wanted to murder that person. I gasped when the leader dug the knife slightly into Misaki's neck, the blood drizzled down slowly.

_Misaki... Please...no.._

I felt so helpless, the one I loved more than anything in the works was about to die. I couldn't do a thing to save him but watch_._

My eyes went wide as I watched Misaki grab the knife in his own hands.

_What the hell are you doing?!.._

_Misaki_!

He looked at me and smiled sadly, he was crying still. I could stop the shock from overtaking me, my Misaki pressed the knife against his neck and cut it deeply.

_No no no! Misaki! You can't just kill yourself_!

_You can't just leave me alone.. I need you!_

"MISAKI!"

I cried out as my Misaki slumped to the floor, the police took advantage of the confusion and shot all of the enemies. I didn't care about that, all I cared about was my Misaki who was unconscious on the ground. I ran towards him and help be bleeding Misaki in my arms.

_You idiot! How could you kill yourself.. Stop being so caring of others_..

**dont worry there's more** **chapters~~~ hehe hope ya enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4 : Just rest Misaki

**Short but that's why I posted it right after chapter 3~**

**Chapter 4 : You'll be okay Misaki, just rest.**

**Usagi POV**

I held my Misaki as if he was glass, I was too shocked by his actions to do anything.

_Misaki... Why did you do that? I know for sure that you didn't want to die but... _

_Why?_

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard sirens that belonged to an ambulance, the paramedics ran over to the others first and sighed after seeing that they were already gone. I called them over to me and Misaki and they gently took hold of him and rushed him into the ambulance.

_Misaki please be okay... Bad things always happen to you.._

I was asked if I wanted to ride in the ambulance with my Misaki and I immediately hopped in with Misaki. I didn't want to leave my loved ones side, I knew that the only danger he was in was from blood loss. I sighed with relief as the paramedics put proper pressure on my Misaki's neck, I was glad when that dreaded bleeding stopped. But I knew that the hospital was still needed if Misaki was to be okay for good. During the rest of the ride in the ambulance I stayed silent, I focused my attention onto Misaki's breathing which seemed a little off but not serious.

When we arrived at the hospital, I hopped out of the ambulance as soon as I could so I could give the medics room to transport my Misaki into the hospital. I followed the stretcher carrying Misaki into a patients room, I moved into a corner as I watched them place Misaki onto the bed. I was impatient in wanting to be right next to my injured love but I knew that I had to stay out of their way.

_Misaki, I don't think they were late.. I'm pretty sure you'll be okay.. Just take you're time and get all healed.._

One of the doctors handed me a few forms I looked at them confused.

"They are medical forms sir, we need you to fill them out in the waiting room as we check on Takahashi-Kun's condition."

I looked at the doctor confused, they had already let me into the room so I had no idea why they would kick me out of it so soon. I glanced at my Misaki sadly, I really didn't want to leave him but I knew I would just waste time if I were to argue.

I nodded and reluctantly left Misaki and went to the waiting room, it seemed so troublesome to fill out the medical sheets but I sighed and did them anyway.

_At least this helps me to kill time as I wait for my Misaki to get better... Though I'd rather kill time as I was next to my Misaki.._

I watched the clock, it wasn't that long until the doctor called for me, I handed him the medical sheets then went back to my Misaki's hospital room.

When I saw my fragile Misaki I felt like my heart dropped, his face was covered with slight pain and he had a bandage around his neck. I walked over to him and kneeled by his bedside.

_Misaki... You're a hero... Because of your stupid actions many others were saved... I just wish it didn't have to involve yourself getting hurt._

I gently grazed my fingers over Misaki's bandaged neck, I made sure not to apply pressure. I couldn't help but frown at the though that my Misaki might end up with a scar that would remind him of the incident that happened today. But I wouldn't mind, my Misaki would always be perfect no matter what happened to his appearance.

_Misaki please wake up soon, I want to be able to have conversations with you again, the doctor said you would be fine and would wake up any time. So wake up please I miss you already._

I was glad that there was no possibility of my Misaki dying anymore, I looked at the blood bag he was hooked up to thankfully.

_Because someone donated blood at one time, Misaki is able to use that blood to survive... I'm so thankful..._

I heard me cell ring and I checked the number, I frowned when I noticed that it was Aiakawa. I hung up on her, I knew that she had no way of finding us so there was no fear of her. I sighed when my Misaki's phone began to ring, I sighed again and hung up on Aiakawa.

_I have no time to deal with you Aiakawa, I don't care about my manuscripts. I want to be with my Misaki when he wakes up._

I leaned on my Misaki's bed, it was comfy, I smiled as I watched the calm and steady rising and falling of his chest. It seemed to have evened out properly after the incident and for that I was greatly thankful for.

I felt my Misaki's fingers twitch, I got up happily and looked into his face, he still seemed to be in a bit of pain but his eye lids were flickering.

_He must be close to waking up._

I held my Misaki's hand and smiled when his beautiful emerald eyes opened slowly. He looked around confused, as he registered where he was, his eyes went wide and he got up and hugged me tightly.

"Misaki I love you"

I kissed him then looked at his face, he was blushing and he opened his mouth to speak. His mouth moved but no words came out, Misaki froze and covered his mouth.

"Misaki?.. What's wrong?"

I didn't understand my lovely Misaki's actions, I called for the doctor.

**hope ya enjoyed~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Soundless

**I'm getting the hang of using this website finally! ~^**

**Chapter 5 : Soundless**

**Misaki POV**

_What?.. Why won't my voice work?! It hurts whenever I try to speak..._

I looked at Usagi sadly, I wanted to tell him what I was thinking but I just couldn't for some reason, it frustrated me that I can't stop him from worrying.

"Misaki what's wrong?!"

_Usagi.. I can't speak, please stop worrying!_

I grabbed Usagi's arm and looked into his lavender eyes, I could tell that my own eyes were being filled with tears. I smiled at him happily as I tried to reassure Usagi that I was actually okay_. _Even though I felt a sharp stinging pain whenever I tried to speak, I knew that I was actually okay_. _I looked over when the doctor came in , I recognized him from the flower shop I bought baby romanticas for Usagi when he won an award. He seemed to recognize me as well because he smiled happily at me.

"Ah Takahashi-kun what seems to be the matter?"

I noticed That Dr. Kusama glanced over at Usagi with recognition glinting inside of his navy blue eyes, Usagi also nodded towards them.

_They know each other, hmm small world I guess._

I attempted to speak to show Dr. Kusama and I ended up wincing in pain, I felt a sick metallic liquid build up in my throat_. _

_Owwww..._

_"_Misaki_!"_

Usagi looked at me with worry, his lavender eyes looked so sad, almost as sad as when I got captured at the super market. Dr. Kusama gently moved Usagi out of the way and examined the inside of my throat, he then moved away after a while and smiled at me sadly.

"Takahashi-kun, it seems like your vocal chords got damaged when you... Uh the good news is however that you have no serious injuries besides that. All you need to do is prevent yourself from attempting to talk, you can't talk at all, the effort will only damage your throat further."

I nodded at Dr. Kusama's explanation, I now understood why I felt so much pain when I had attempted to speak. I looked over at Usagi and noticed that he had a look of shock on his face.

_Usagi_?..

I tugged on his shirt and tilted my head, he looked down at me sadly as if he was trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I tugged on his shirt again and smiled warmly at him.

_It's okay Usagi I'm fine, don't be upset.._

Usagi then smiled at me happily and ruffled my hair, it seemed as if Usagi understood what I had wanted to tell him, I was glad. I didn't need to speak to Usagi if I wanted to communicate with him.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for making you worry about worrying me, I'm okay now. I'm just glad that you're okay, but why did you do that?"

I frowned, I didn't know how to answer Usagi in a way that he would understand. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and Dr. Kusama handed me a pen and paper, I smiled at him gratefully.

I quickly wrote down what I wanted to say.

'Usagi I didn't want other people to be in danger because I had been caught. I didn't want to see anyone else die... I'm sorry that you had to see me do that, I know it must have hurt you a lot..'

I hid behind the paper slightly as Usagi read it, I was curious about his reaction towards my response but I was also a little afraid.

_Usagi if I was in your shoes at that moment... I would have felt so sad so you must have felt much worse.._

_"_Misaki... You don't have to be worried, I'm not mad at you.. I completely understand why you felt like that.. You've always cared for others so dearly."

I moved the paper from covering my face and smiled happily, I was glad that Usagi was kind enough to forgive me for the horrible thing that I had done to him.

"Usami-San , Takahashi-Kun, I'm going to go talk to the head nurse to see if you're allowed to be checked out of the hospital.

Usagi nodded gratefully and I just smiled at Dr. Kusama happily.

When he had left Usagi smiled at me slyly, he brought his face close to mine making me blush.

"Misaki, when we get home I want to refill up on you"

He cooed into my ear, I couldn't yell at him but I hit him with my pillow, I could have chosen the clipboard but I didn't want to hurt him.

_Baka Usagi! That's too soon! I'm injured_!

"No no Misaki, you're fine now. There is no risk to your body anymore besides attempting to speak"

Usagi said as if he could read my mind, I glared at him for being so embarrassing though I could get rid of my blush. He held my face gently within his hands and pulled me in for a kiss, the doors opened to reveal the one person I did not want to see me like this. He looked at me and Usagi with wide eyes and dropped the flowers he had been carrying.

_Oh my god..._

**Usagi POV**

_Misaki... Why are you silent? Does your neck or throat hurt?!_

Misaki gave me a sad look, he seemed so lost like he was trying to express something but just wasn't able to.

"Misaki what's wrong?!"

_I don't like your sad face, I've seen it way too much recently for my liking.. Are you hurt?_

My Misaki grabbed my arm and hugged it, he looked into my eyes with his deep emerald ones, they had begun to fill up with tears. He tried to smile at me happily but I didn't buy it.

_You can't cry from sadness and smile happily at the same time Misaki.. What's the matter please tell me.._

I then realized that Misaki wanted to reassure me, I smiled at him glad that he cared so much.

A doctor suddenly came in the room, I recognized him as Hiroki's lover right away and I looked over at Misaki and it seemed that they knew each other.

"Ah Takahashi-kun what seems to be the matter?"

Dr. Kusama glanced at me in recognition and I nodded towards him.

_Seems Hiroki's lover is a caring doctor and not a simple brat like I had thought._

My Misaki tried to speak to Dr. Kusama but he ended up wincing as blood began to seep into his mouth.

_What the?!..._

_"_Misaki_!"_

I looked over at my precious Misaki worried at the sight of blood, I couldn't believe that he was still hurting so much. I was moved aside gently much to my dislike but I knew that I wasn't a doctor that could help him so I allowed it.

Dr. Kusama examined my Misaki's throat for a while then moved back and smiled sadly at Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun, it seems like your vocal chords got damaged when you... Uh the good news is however that you have no serious injuries besides that. All you need to do is prevent yourself from attempting to talk, you can't talk at all, the effort will only damage your throat further."

_I can't believe it... I'll never hear my Misaki's sweet voice again.._

Misaki just nodded at Dr. Kusama, I couldn't believe how Misaki just easily accepted his fate of being mute.

_Misaki you're strong_..

My Misaki tugged on my shirt and tilted his head adorably, I looked at his innocent face sadly wondering why Misaki was acting so adorable. He then tugged on my shirt and smiled warmly at me.

_Ah I get it now_..

I smiled at my Misaki happily and ruffled his soft hair, I could tell that my sweet Misaki wanted me to not worry.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for making you worry about worrying me, I'm okay now. I'm just glad that you're okay, but why did you do that?"

Misaki frowned, I guessed that he didn't know how to tell me why because of him being mute. Dr. Kusama tapped on his shoulder and handed him a clipboard and pen, Misaki smiled at him gratefully as he began to write.

_I should buy a few dry erase markers and w white board for Misaki_..

'Usagi I didn't want other people to be in danger because I had been caught. I didn't want to see anyone else die... I'm sorry that you had to see me do that, I know it must have hurt you a lot..'

_Oh Misaki.._

My Misaki then hid behind the paper, he seemed so timid at the moment_._

_"_Misaki... You don't have to be worried, I'm not mad at you.. I completely understand why you felt like that.. You've always cared for others so dearly."

Misaki's reaction was moving the paper away from his face so I could see him. I was thankful that Misaki accepted my words easily.

"Usami-San , Takahashi-Kun, I'm going to go talk to the head nurse to see if you're allowed to be checked out of the hospital.

I nodded grateful to the doctor who had helped my Misaki while Misaki just smiled happily towards him.

I smiled at Misaki as soon as he left and moved close towards my adorable lover resulting in a blushing Misaki.

"Misaki, when we get home I want to refill up on you"

I cooed into his ear, I wanted to make my Misaki all mine, he could tell at me but he threw his pillow at me instead.

_Seems like things will be a little different from now on.._

"No no Misaki, you're fine now. There is no risk to your body anymore besides attempting to speak"

I had guessed that Misaki was thinking that it would be too soon, he glared at me but his blush still stayed onto his face. I held my Misaki's face in my hands and pulled him into a kiss, the doors suddenly opened to reveal someone Misaki was sure to not want to see him like this. The visitor dropped the flowers he had brought for Misaki and I could feel shock resonating throughout the air.

_This can't end well..._

_**dun dun duh! Who iz it?! Hope ya enjoyed~**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Breaking old bonds for love

***cough* he has his reasons...**

**Chapter 6 : Breaking old bonds for love**

**Misaki POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Nii-chan was standing in the doorway, his head was looking down so that his bangs were covering his eyes. I could read my brothers expression, I was scared.

"Misaki...what are your two doing?..."

I couldn't answer, I looked at Usagi desperate for him to explain everything. We were still really close to each other, I moved away a little so as to maybe calm Nii-chan down.

_No Nii-chan...I didn't want you to find out like this.. Usagi..help me explain.._

"Me and Misaki are... Have been, lovers for years.."

I nodded and clung to Usagi's arm tightly, I looked at Nii-chan with fear building up inside of me. I was afraid, afraid that Nii-chan would take me away from Usagi. I noticed that he had clenched his fists so tightly that they had began to turn white, my brother was trembling and it scared me.

_Nii-chan... I'm sorry ... Please don't make me leave Usagi.. _

I clung onto Usagi even tighter, afraid that in any second my brother would pull me away from him and is never see him again.

"Usagi... No Usami... How dare you lay your hands on my baby brother! Misaki, we are leaving right _**now**_"

I looked at my brother in horror and shook my head, I crawled so that I was hiding behind Usagi, I gripped his shoulders tightly in fear.

_No Usagi.. Don't let him take me please_...

"Takahiro! I will not hand Misaki over to you, I love him and he loves me back!"

My heart skipped a beat as Usagi yelled at my brother so I could stay with him, I didn't like seeing the two people I care about the most in the whole world fight because of me. I didn't notice the tears that had begun to fall down my face.

_... You guys have always been best friends... Because of me, your precious friendship is falling apart...I'm sorry.._

_Nii-chan... Usagi.. I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave Usagi.. I love him too much.._

_"_Misaki_!"_

Nii-chan's voice was stern, I looked away from him, not wanting to look my dear brother in the eye, he walked over quickly and went to grabbed my arm to drag me away. The force of him pulling made me fall off the bed, I would have yelped in pain if I was able to, I winced as Nii-chan jerked my arm up to get me to stand on my feet. Usagi was frozen in shock when Nii-chan had harmed me but he suddenly jumped in and pushed Nii-chan away from me, he knelt down to me and stroked my cheek soothingly.

"Misaki, you okay? Does it hurt?"

I nodded slowly, it did hurt. The part that hurt the most however was my heart, I had never seen my brother act like this before. My dear brother had always been so kind and caring towards me, he's given up so much for me. I couldn't believe that the man that had been pushed away by Usagi was the same brother that I've always looked up to.

_Nii-chan... I know you have a brother complex, but that doesn't mean you can do what you're trying to do... _

_Where's the brother that I love?... Where did he go?_

Usagi glared at Nii-chan with fury flickering throughout his lavender eyes, his gaze was set solely on my Nii-chan who in turn had a look of utter shock on his face.

"Takahiro... How _**dare**_ you hurt _**MY**_ Misaki"

Usagi's voice was filled with menace, it made me and Nii-chan both flinch at his harsh tone. Nii-chan's shock faded away from his face and it was replaced with anger, he shot a harsh glare at Usagi then he turned his glare towards me, I froze under his gaze, I did not recognize the airhead brother that I loved so much.

_Who are you?... Where did my Nii-chan go?...please... I want my Nii-chan back_._.I hate this stranger_..

**Usagi** **POV**

I couldn't believe that my best friend in the entire world and brother to my precious Misaki was standing in the doorway. His head was tilted downdraft so I couldn't see his expression, the only thing I could feel was fear and dread.

_Oh god Takahiro_...

"Misaki...what are your two doing?..."

I was shocked, I looked over at my Misaki and noticed that his emerald eyes were pleading for me to answer my friends questions and to defend us. I felt my Misaki move a little bit away from me.

_Misaki you must be so terrified, don't worry I won't allow Takahiro to take you away._

"Me and Misaki are... Have been, lovers for years.."

My Misaki nodded with agreement and clung to my arm tightly, it hurt a little but I didn't mind. I could feel they my Misaki had begun to tremble in fear, telling me that my Misaki was truly afraid of his brother who's fists were clenched and was also trembling. However I knew Takahiro wasn't afraid unlike my Misaki.

_Takahiro... How could you scare Misaki so much? He's your beloved brother isn't he? _

I felt Misaki's grip on my arm get even tighter, it hurt a lot. I was tempted to get him to stop but I didn't want him to feel less safe.

"Usagi... No Usami... How dare you lay your hands on my baby brother! Misaki, we are leaving right _**now**_"

My Misaki's emerald eyes went wide with horror as he looked at his brother, he shook his head quickly. Even if he was able to talk he probably would have been too shocked to do so. My Misaki seemed truly afraid because he crawled so the he was his hiding behind me, griping my shoulders as If I was his shield. It made me happy that my Misaki trusted me enough to protect him from his brother.

_Don't worry Misaki, I will __**never**_ _let your brother take you away from me_.

"Takahiro! I will not hand Misaki over to you, I love him and he loves me back!"

It hurt, I never once in my whole life thought that I would raise my voice against Takahiro of all people. He was my closest friend, it hurt knowing that I might lose that soon.

_I've always thought of you as an dear friend Takahiro... However I will not tolerate you taking my Misaki away from me... I'm sorry old friend but I love Misaki too much._

_"_Misaki_!"_

Takahiro's voice was stern and filled with authority, I knew that without checking on Misaki that he was unable to look his older brother in the eye. I was too stunned to react when Takahiro yanked my delicate Misaki's arm and made him fall onto the hard hospital floor with a loud thud that probably harmed my Misaki. I clicked back to reality and swiftly pushed Takahiro away from my Misaki, I then went to my injured love's side, I stroked my dear Misaki's cheek soothingly.

"Misaki, you okay? Does it hurt?"

I was relieved when my Misaki nodded slowly to me, I couldn't believe that the Takahiro who loves his brother more than anything had just harmed my Misaki. I've never seen this side of Takahiro before and I wished I never did.

_How dare you harm someone who used to be so precious to you... You don't deserve to be called Misaki's older brother.._

_What the hell is wrong with you Takahiro?_

I glared at my former best friend with pure hatred, hatred towards hurting my Misaki and hatred for him hurting his family member who had been so close to Misaki before. Takahiro's face was a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Takahiro... How _**dare**_ you hurt _**MY**_ Misaki"

I could hear the venom in my own voice, I didn't care if it hurt him, all I cared about was my Misaki. I felt Takahiro and my Misaki both flinch at my words. The shock on Takahiro's face was quickly replaced with pure anger, he returned my glare then slowly set his glare on the hiding Misaki behind me, I felt my lover freeze.

_How can you look at your loved brother so much with such a cold stare?... Takahiro.. You're not fit to take care of my Misaki..where did my friend go?._

_**hope ya enjoyed~~~ will things ever mend?!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Comfort

**^_^ hehe glad you've read this far~**

**Chapter 7 : Comfort**

**Misaki POV **

I was looking at my dear brother shocked, it surprised me when he suddenly ran out of the room, I wanted to chase after him but I was worried that he might just need some time to think. I looked up towards Usagi and his lavender eyes were filled with sadness as he gazed at the door, I crawled on the bed until I was beside him instead of behind and I leaned close to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him into my embrace.

I wanted to cheer up Usagi, I was sad just like him but even so, I wanted Usagi to feel better. I knew I couldn't say words to make him better but I hoped that my actions would convey what I wanted them to.

_Usagi.. It's going to be fine... Nii-chan didn't seem like himself.. In time everything will be fine_.._please cheer up Usagi_.

I felt Usagi's kind warm hands ruffle through my hair, I remembered when his hands had always used to feel cold. I didn't care about when the difference occurred, I just loved Usagi's kind and gentle touch I looked up at Usagi lovingly and smiled.

"Misaki.. Thank you, sorry for worrying you... I was just shocked about Takahiro's reaction to finding out about us.. I never would have thought that he would have reacted like that..it just wasn't like him at all..."

_He has a point, even I couldn't have foreseen Nii-chan reacting like that_..

I grabbed the pen and paper and began to write.

'Usagi maybe Nii-chan was just in total shock and he just needs time to settle down, I don't think he hates you at all Usagi, he probably still cares for you'

I smiled as I shoved the paper into Usagi's face, a faint smile spread across his face as he read it, he grabbed me tightly and captured me within his warm grasp.

"Misaki you forgot to say something on that paper"

His voice was a smooth whisper that snaked into my ears, I shivered then tilted my head and looked at him confused.

_What did I forget?_

Usagi chuckled at my reaction and held me tighter than before.

"Misaki you forgot to add how Takahiro probably also still loves you dearly, he can't just suddenly go from loving you to hating you in a flash"

My eyes went wide at Usagi's words, I hadn't realized that yet. I had just wanted to cheer up Usagi but his words also made total sense.

_Nii-chance can't totally hate me.. I'm so glad... Nii-chan still cares for me even though he doesn't agree with me and Usagi_..

I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized that I had started to cry, Usagi's kind lavender eyes quickly became filled with worry as he wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry Misaki, did I make you cry?.."

Usagi sounded really guilty, I shook my head and smiled at him, I was just so happy upon realizing that I'm not completely hated by my brother.

"Are you crying from what I just said?"

I nodded quickly,I was glad when I saw Usagi's worry melt away just as quickly as it had appeared. I didn't want Usagi to feel upset, even though it would be perfectly normal if we were to break down into tears right there and then. For some reason however I felt that if I could be brave, it would also help Usagi feel better.

I looked at the clock, it had been a while since Nii-chan had stormed out of the room, I grabbed the pen and paper and began to write.

'I want to check on M"Nii-chan, you stay here okay?'

Usagi looked at me worried, I understood why he would be so worried about me. Nii-chan can easily take me away from Usagi.

"Misaki... Are you sure?..."

I nodded happily and wrote once again.

'Yes, I'm his brother. Plus if anything happens I'll text you to come get me, I'm an adult so he can't get you in trouble for kidnapping.'

Usagi smiled sadly and grazed my cheek with his hand gently, he nodded and allowed me to walk out of my hospital room, I looked back and smiled at him before I closed the door. I knew that Usagi didn't want me to leave and I was thankful that he let me.

_Family is always closer.. I hope Nii-chan is still here.. No he wouldn't leave me here if he truly wanted me away from Usagi_.

I suddenly heard the sound of crying, the sound drew me towards a door, I opened it slowly and gasped.

**Usagi POV**

Me and Misaki's gazes were rested upon Takahiro in shock, he then ran away out of the room, I noticed Misaki tense at this but he didn't follow his brother.

_He probably understands that Takahiro probably needs some time alone to sort out his thoughts_.

My Misaki looked up towards me, I saw this from the edge of my view but I couldn't take my eyes off the door that my once dear friend had left through. I felt the bed shift a bit and I felt my Misaki's small and slender wrap around my neck in a comforting way.

I felt a little silly in needing my Misaki to cheer me up when he, is probably the one who got hurt emotionally out of the two of us. Nether less I was thankful in him doing so.

_Takahiro was strange... Maybe with some time to think, he'll become himself again. Well that's what I hope anyway.._

I ruffled my Misaki's soft brown hair, it was an old habit that I had developed over the time I spent with the young boy. I could never properly say just how much the small boy at my side meant to me, even my sweetest of words towards him have always been only a fraction of my feeling towards him. My Misaki looked up at me with his shining emerald eyes full of life and smiled at me , it made me feel somewhat content even after everything that had just happened.

_Silly adorable brat.. Trying to make me feel better, you're so sweet Misaki_.

"Misaki.. Thank you, sorry for worrying you... I was just shocked about Takahiro's reaction to finding out about us.. I never would have thought that he would have reacted like that..it just wasn't like him at all..."

_Takahiro.. I wonder why you acted so strangely, sure you were bad but to make Misaki temporarily fear you_..

My Misaki grabbed his pen and paper and began to scribble down what he wanted to say_._

'Usagi maybe Nii-chan was just in total shock and he just needs time to settle down, I don't think he hates you at all Usagi, he probably still cares for you'

He smiled then shoved the paper into my face so I could read it, I smiled faintly as I read Misaki's words. They were the words that I needed to hear but also seemed to be missing something. I captured my small Misaki within my grasp and held him gently.

"Misaki you forgot to say something on that paper"

Misaki have me a look of confusion as if he was asking 'what?' I chuckled at my Misaki's denseness and held him tighter but still not tight enough to harm him.

"Misaki you forgot to add how Takahiro probably also still loves you dearly, he can't just suddenly go from loving you to hating you in a flash"

My Misaki's emerald eyes went wide as I spoke, it seemed like this thought hadn't even occurred within his head. I was glad I said them, I wanted Misaki to know that it was also very likely that Takahiro didn't hate Misaki truly.

_Silly Misaki, you think of why he can't hate me but you don't even attempt to think of reasons why he wouldn't hate you._.

I suddenly noticed that my Misaki had begun to cry, I was worried that I had somehow hurt his feelings, I wiped away his precious tears from his adorable face.

_Tears don't suit you Misaki, I like the happy Misaki more_.

"I'm sorry Misaki, did I make you cry?.."

I was relieved when my Misaki shook his head in response, however I was still concerned to as why he was crying.

"Are you crying from what I just said?"

My Misaki nodded right away after my question, I realized that Misaki wasn't crying from sadness. Instead he was crying from happiness.

_I guess Misaki really did need to hear those words... I'm glad I told them to him._

My Misaki glanced at the clock, it seemed to have been some time since Takahiro had left, he grabbed the writing tow and began to scribble his words.

'I want to check on M"Nii-chan, you stay here okay?'

I looked at my Misaki worried, he seemed so vulnerable especially that he couldn't yell for help.

_Maybe it's something only family can do.._

"Misaki... Are you sure?..."

He nodded happily and wrote once again.

'Yes, I'm his brother. Plus if anything happens I'll text you to come get me, I'm an adult so he can't get you in trouble for kidnapping.'

I smiled at my brave Misaki sadly and grazed my hand over his soft cheek. He had reasoned perfectly well and I knew that I would just have to be patient and wait, no matter how much I want to follow him.

I nodded towards my Misaki and watched him walk out of his hospital room, he stopped and smiled at me before closing the door behind him.

_Misaki I'll trust you... I really want to follow and protect you but I know that I shouldn't.. No matter how much I wish to_..

**hope ya enjoyed the chapter~~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Truth

**Hmm explanation of OC takahiro hehe **

**Chapter 8 : Truth**

***flashback***

**Takahiro POV**

Manami and Mahiro had gone out shopping for new clothes for Mahiro. I would have went along too but I had just gotten home for work so I was told to go rest.

I went to go get changed but the phone rang, I sighed and answered it hoping that I wasn't going to be asked to called back into work.

Me : hello Takahiro Takahashi speaking

? : ah by your name I can assume that you're Misaki Takahashi's brother?

I was confused as to why this total stranger had gotten my number and had phoned me about Misaki.

Me : yes I am.. But who are you?

? : ah I'm sorry I had forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Nowaki Kusama, the doctor who is currently undertaking your brothers health.

I froze, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Me : wait... Misaki is in the hospital?...why?! Is he okay?!

Kusama : calm down Takahiro, your brother is fine now, he was brought to the hospital with Usami Akihiko, they had been caught up in an terrorist attack in the supermarket, neither of their lives are in danger.

I sighed with relief, I didn't think I'd be able to handle it if either of them died and left me.

Me : thank you Kusama, I'll be heading over to the hospital right now which room is he in?

I took the phone with me as I put my shoes and jacket back on.

Kusama : they are in room 137

Me : me thank you, I'm hanging up and heading over right now.

I hung up the phone and hopped into my car, I stopped over at the local flower shop to buy Misaki some flowers. I knew that I didn't have to rush or worry.

When I arrived I went straight to Misaki's room, I couldn't wait to see him, however when I opened the door of room 137 I had a huge shock. I had walked into my brother and my best friend kissing, I dropped the flowered out of shock.

_Wait what... Why are they? Misaki's just a kid... Is this some game of theirs?.. If so.. I can't allow it to continue.._

I had hung my head so that they couldn't see my expression that was on my face.

"Misaki...what are your two doing?..."

He looked at Usagi desperately, I was told that he had lost his voice and it appeared to be true, I then saw Misaki move a little away from Usagi.

_Usagi.. Please answer my question for Misaki..please don't be silent._

"Me and Misaki are... Have been, lovers for years.."

I couldn't believe my years, they had been together for years and hadn't even told me, I understood a little why though.

_Actions speak louder than words however.. I'm going to do something now that might harm them both.. I hope they'll forgive me one day.._

I need to see how much you both care for each other before I can accept your relationship. Usagi can be forceful at times and this would be Misaki's first lover...

I saw Misaki nod slowly as he began to clung to Usagi's arm tightly,the fear in his eyes was hard to deal with but I managed to not show it.

_I'm going to play the bad guy.. I'm going to regret this but I just have to see for myself, I've never really liked relationships like that._

_But if it's Misaki and Usagi..._

I forced my hands into fists until my knuckles began to turn white, I also made myself to appear as if I was trembling with rage.

I saw Misaki clung tighter to Usagi, it was a good sign in my books, it showed that he trusted Usagi enough for safety, fear evident in his emerald eyes.

_But friends also protect each other..now to be forceful.._

"Usagi... No Usami... How dare you lay your hands on my baby brother! Misaki, we are leaving right now"

_I'm so sorry!..._

Misaki gave me a look of pure horror as he shook his head and hid behind Usagi, gripping his shoulders tightly. It took all of my energy to not break down my front. It hurt seeing my baby brother like that.

_Misaki's clearly attached to him.. However I can be dense.. I've learned this from not realizing Misaki's and Usagi's relationship for so long._

"Takahiro! I will not hand Misaki over to you, I love him and he loves me back!"

I was a little surprised by the force that was in Usagi's voice, I could clearly tell that he was attached to Misaki also. I then noticed Misaki had begun to cry, I never thought the day when I caused my baby brother to shed tears would come.

_I'm so sorry..._

"Misaki!"

It was hard to make my voice stern instead of tremble, Misaki looked away he seemed unable to make eye contact with me I quickly got up and went to drag him away with me but I messed up and he ended up falling onto the hard hospital's floor. Usagi suddenly jumped up and pushed me away from Misaki and knelt down and stroked Misaki's cheek soothingly as if he was ever so precious to him

"Misaki, you okay? Does it hurt?"

Usagi's voice was filled with such love, I knew right then that they truly loved each other more than anything in the world.

_I'm glad..they had a healthy relationship... However now... I'm hated.. Well it's worth it.. I know that my brother is safe within Usagi's arms._

Usagi gave me an glare that was filled with fury, I couldn't believe that my best friend, probably now former best friend gave me such a look. I was in complete shock at how his lavender eyes burned so fiercely into me.

"Takahiro... How dare you hurt MY Misaki"

I flinched at Usagi's tone, it sent chills up my spine. For a second I had this feeling that he would have murdered me if he could. I backed away and ran out the door.

***end of flashback***

I was now sitting in an empty hospital room mourning, I was mourning for the ever so precious bonds of mine that I have always held so dearly to me. I had broken them because of how dear they were, I had wanted to make sure that they truly without a blunt cared for each other.

"Misaki... Please forgive your stupid brother.. I went too far..."

My sobs were making it hard for me to speak, I didn't mean to speak aloud but for some reason I did.

I was starting to find it hard to breathe from all of my sobbing so I took a few seconds to steady my breathing and to wipe away the hot tears the were streaming down my face.

"Heh I seem to be pretty pathetic right now ... Forcing myself to act meanly to test them, then running away and crying about it later..."

I sighed, thankful that the hospital room I had found was vacant. I didn't think I would have been able to hold in my tears even if it wasn't. It would have aroused a bit of trouble then Misaki and Usagi would have found out my plan.

"I want Misaki and Usagi to forgive me on their own time... Though I won't hold it against them if they decide that they...will never forgive me.."

_I never thought I would have regretted my actions so much as so make myself cry, unable to stop the flow of my tears._

"I guess I shouldn't have done that if I was going to regret it.. I just couldn't help it.. I was worried about him...I wonder if I just might be the worlds worst older brother.. And the worst best friend..."

The image of Usagi's hatred was one I couldn't shake out of my mind it felt like I had been stabbed multiple times over inside. I had never thought Usagi, who was always so kind could make that expression, especially towards me.

"Usagi... Has the right to hate me now... I hurt the one he loved, Misaki. If anyone harmed Manami... I'd probably would have made that same face... I'm so sorry Usagi."

I had to once again wipe my face of all the tears I was shedding, it was surprising that I hadn't run out yet after all of my pitiful crying. I also remembered the fear that was present in Misaki's emerald eyes as he stared at me in horror. I new set of sobbing overtook me at the memory.

"Misaki... I can't believe I was so horrible to you that I made you fear me..I'm your big brother.. I..I shouldn't have caused you so much fear.. It my fault... I should have been protecting you not hurting... I thought it would help...I was so wrong..."

I continued to cry softly to myself, I wasn't able to stop no matter how hard I tried. I tensed when I felt slender and warm arms wrap around me from behind.

I looked up and was surprised to see Misaki, his emerald eyes were filled with tears and he was smiling at me. I couldn't believe it, his smile was filled with such kindness and compassion even after everything I did.

"Mi-Misaki?.."

I choked on his name, he just nodded slowly and hugged me tighter, I knew he was unable to talk but I could tell what he wanted me to know.

"You... You heard all of that?.."

He nodded in response then wiped my tears out of my face, I felt so silly for having my little brother comfort me.

"I'm sorry Misaki... I just..."

Misaki smiled and covered my mouth as if he didn't need me to say how truly sorry I felt. I just began crying again and Misaki saw with me and patten my back I felt so thankful that my little brother had finally grown up and stayed so kind.

"I guess I'm the one who still needs to grow up.."

**Misaki POV**

I was shocked to see the person who was crying in the room was Nii-chan, I didn't expect him to be crying, I had expected him to be a little upset but not so upset so as to start shedding tears.

_Nii-chan?_

I went to go in and comfort him but I stopped when Nii-chan began to speak to himself.

"Misaki... Please forgive your stupid brother.. I went too far..."

_Nii-chan? What do you mean?_

I stood in the doorway quietly, I wanted to know the reasons for Nii-chan's actions. I was greatly relieved when that I was right in him not totally hating us.

_Nii-chan was crying so much that it seemed like it was slightly hard for him to speak_.

"Heh I seem to be pretty pathetic right now ... Forcing myself to act meanly to test them, then running away and crying about it later..."

_You're not pathetic Nii-chan... You probably had your reasons..._

I heard Nii-chan sigh, it hurt seeing my Nii-chan in so much pain, however I needed to find out the truth from him.

"I want Misaki and Usagi to forgive me on their own time... Though I won't hold it against them if they decide that they...will never forgive me.."

_No Nii-chan.. I don't hate you.. You're sorry and you care deeply for us...you're my Nii-chan._

"I guess I shouldn't have done that if I was going to regret it.. I just couldn't help it.. I was worried about him...I wonder if I just might be the worlds worst older brother.. And the worst best friend..."

_No you're not.. The fact that you're crying for us is proof enough Nii-chan_...

I could feel myself beginning to cry, I wanted nothing more than to run in there and help Nii-chan, however I knew that would solve nothing. I needed to hear more of Nii-chan's story.

"Usagi... Has the right to hate me now... I hurt the one he loved, Misaki. If anyone harmed Manami... I'd probably would have made that same face... I'm so sorry Usagi."

_Oh Nii-chan.. Usagi doesn't hate you truly... You're his dear friend... He used to care about you so much... However now you're just one of his few irreplaceable friends.._

I watched as Nii-chan tried to wipe away his tears, it was useless however because shortly after a new fit of crying overtook him.

"Misaki... I can't believe I was so horrible to you that I made you fear me..I'm your big brother.. I..I shouldn't have caused you so much fear.. It my fault... I should have been protecting you not hurting... I thought it would help...I was so wrong..."

I couldn't stand watching my dear Nii-chan like that, I didn't hate him one bit, I still loved him dearly. I couldn't stop myself from slipping away from my spot in the doorway to Nii-chan's side. I wrapped my arms around my dear Nii-chan knowing that I couldn't soothe him with words.

_Nii-chan I love you so much... You're the best brother ever.._

He looked up at me with surprise, I smiled at him with all my heart as I allowed my tears to roll down my face. I wanted Nii-chan to know that I still love him dearly regardless to his mistakes.

"Mi-Misaki?.."

Nii-chan choked on my name, I nodded slowly and hugged my Nii-chan tighter, knowing that my actions should be able to communicate how much I love him.

_Nii-chan... You have no more reasons to cry now.. All is forgiven._

"You... You heard all of that?.."

I nodded as I wiped the tears out of Nii-chan's face, I was glad that I had caught Nii-chan like this. If I hadn't I might not have been able to smooth things out as easily.

"I'm sorry Misaki... I just..."

I smiled and covered his mouth, I had already heard how sorry he was, and how much he actually cared for me and Usagi. I felt like I was the older brother as I calmed down my silly and childish Nii-chan.

"I guess I'm the one who still needs to grow up.."

_Nii-chan you were just worried its natural._

_**brotherly love ... Hope ya enjoyed the chapter ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Bonds Reforged

**Hehe I'm so happy if you've read the story this far~**

**Chapter 9 : Bonds reforged**

**Misaki POV**

After I had settled down Nii-chan I brought him back to my hospital room where Usagi had been patiently waiting. I noticed how his lavender eyes lit up when he saw me and Nii-chan so close together.

"Usagi...I'm sorry..."

Nii-chan's voice was little more than a whisper, he still seemed to feel so guilty about what he had done, I felt a little bit sorry for him. Usagi looked at me and I smiled and nodded towards Nii-chan.

"Takahiro... I'm also sorry.. I got a little bit protective over Misaki.."

I couldn't help but grin at Usagi's words.

_A little?.. Then what would being very protective over me be like?_

I was glad, I was glad because everything was settled. I could go back and live with Usagi like before but this time, I wouldn't have to worry about Nii-chan finding out about us.

"No no Usagi, I was completely at fault.. Have you forgiven me?.."

Nii-chan's voice was quiet and hopeful, it made him seem like a little child. Usagi's gaze softened even more and he patten Nii-chan on the back in a friendly motion.

"Of course Takahiro! You've been one of my closest friends for over ten years, I could always lean to forgive you if you're feeling sorry"

I smiled when I saw Nii-chan's eyes begin to water as he grabbed me and Usagi and cried his eyes out.

"Misaki... Usagi... I'm so glad I didn't lose the people who are most precious to me..."

_Nii-chan... I'm also glad, you're my one and only big brother..._

I hugged Nii-chan back, Usagi seemed a little awkward our three person hug but he didn't try to move away, however he was the first to release himself from the hug. I smiled at Nii-chan happily.

"Ah-hem..."

The three of us looked over to see standing patiently in the corner of the room, he seemed to be a little awkward at the sight of him not fitting into the atmosphere.

"Ah sorry..."

Nii-chan put his hand on the back of his head and scratched it a little embarrassed. smiled at us kindly and looked at a sheet of paper that was on his clipboard.

"Misaki-kun.. How are you feeling? Do you feel any serious pain?"

I shook my head and smiled happily as I wrote on some paper.

'I feel a little bit of pain but that's probably natural because of what happened, other than that I feel perfectly fine'

smiled lightly at me and nodded. I felt relief that he didn't say that I was wrong, that I needed to stay in the hospital. I felt Usagi grab my hand and squeeze it tightly but gently, probably happy with his response as well.

"That's normal, if what you said is true, I see no further need for you to stay in the hospital Misaki-Kun. You're free to leave whenever you want, just don't try to speak because it might damage your throat."

I nodded to show that I understood then looked over at Usagi, looking into his lavender eyes so as to ask him if we can leave soon.

"Yes Misaki, we can leave right now"

He smiled then bent down and kissed me on the top of my head lightly, I blushed slightly and my eyes quickly glanced over towards Nii-chan. I was glad when his eyes were lit up from happiness and a smile covered his face.

_So Nii-chan truly really does accept us... I'm so happy he's not just tolerating me and Usagi's love._

_"_Ah Misaki, Usagi, I've got to head home. I hope you guys a safe trip back"

Nii-chan smiled then began to leave, he didn't seem like he wanted to leave but I knew he probably should head home and rest.

"See you later Takahiro"

Usagi called, Nii-chan turned back and smiled before he left us. I looked up at Usagi and he looked down towards me, both of us unsure of what to do now.

"Okay let's head home and get something to eat Misaki"

I nodded, I hadn't realized before because of everything that had happened but I was actually really hungry.

With that decided Usagi called a cab for us to take home because he had left his red sports car at the supermarket. I guessed that he would retrieve it later when he was in the mood. He had made rhe driver stop at a local store to buy me a whiteboard and a marker for it.

When we got home we then remembered that we had went to the supermarket because we had no food in the first place.

I looked over at Usagi a little uneasy, I didn't want to go back there just yet. It was probably being fixed up at the moment anyway, I pulled out my new whiteboard and began to write.

'Usagi... What are we going to do? There's no food!'

My silver haired lover just sighed and walked over towards the phone.

"We're going to eat take out"

He then began to phone and order is some food, I sighed. I knew that none if this wouldn't have happened if I had just allowed Usagi to order take out in the first place. However a smile played across my lips as I realized something.

_If I hadn't gotten hurt, Nii-chan wouldn't have found out about us, then me and Usagi would still have to hide out relationship._

_I guess there was at least one good thing that came from all of this._

**Usagi POV**

I was beginning to feel a little uneasy after a while of waiting, however I knew that I had to stay here and patiently wait for my Misaki to come back. My eyes lit up when I saw Misaki enter the room with Takahiro. They didn't seem to be upset at each other which was a good sign.

_Misaki... You did it?.._

"Usagi...I'm sorry..."

Takahiro's voice was quiet, it surprised be at first because of his tone, however I smiled happily and my Misaki and Takahiro, nodding towards them. I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Takahiro... I'm also sorry.. I got a little bit protective over Misaki.."

_I couldn't help it, I love Misaki more than life itself, he is my everything... I couldn't live without him._

It felt like such a relief, I wouldn't have to hide my relationship with Misaki anymore. I could freely love him to my hearts content around Takahiro and not have to worry.

"No no Usagi, I was completely at fault.. Have you forgiven me?.."

Takahiro seemed like he would have burst into tears of I had to him that I wouldn't forgive him, however he had nothing to worry about. I patten him on the back hoping to cheer him up.

"Of course Takahiro! You've been one of my closest friends for over ten years, I could always lean to forgive you if you're feeling sorry"

I noticed Misaki smile when his brother's eyes began to water from his happiness. Takahiro grabbed both me and Misaki and cried his eyes out.

"Misaki... Usagi... I'm so glad I didn't lose the people who are most precious to me..."

_Takahiro.. I could never replace a friend as good as you._

Misaki was hugging Takahiro while I stayed in the hug awkwardly, it felt weird hugging someone other than Misaki and even more weird that it was a three person hug. After I spent a decent time in the hug I broke away from it , my Misaki smiled at him, he seemed so glad to be on good terms with Takahiro.

"Ah-hem..."

All three of us looked up to see standing somewhat awkwardly in the corner of the room. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Ah sorry..."

Takahiro put his hand on the back of his head and scratched in a childish and somewhat embarrassed manor. smiled then looked at the piece of paper that was on his clipboard.

"Misaki-kun.. How are you feeling? Do you feel any serious pain?"

I was glad when Misaki shook his head and smiled happily as he wrote on some paper.

'I feel a little bit of pain but that's probably natural because of what happened, other than that I feel perfectly fine'

I noticed that smiled lightly instead of showing concern, it was a good sign and made me released that there would be no problem. I grabbed my Misaki's hand and squeezed it lightly, glad that he is perfectly fine for sure.

"That's normal, if what you said is true, I see no further need for you to stay in the hospital Misaki-Kun. You're free to leave whenever you want, just don't try to speak because it might damage your throat."

I noticed Misaki nodding to show that he understood, it made me a little sad that he was now mute but I felt thankful. I was thankful that his voice was the only thing that he had lost. He then looked over at me with those bright emerald eyes of his, I looked back at him, he seemed to be wanting to leave.

_I'm glad I can read you so easily Misaki_.

"Yes Misaki, we can leave right now"

He smiled happily, he seemed so adorable that I just had to bend down and kiss him on the head, I didn't want to make Takahiro uneasy. However it seemed that his eyes lit up when he saw us kiss, he was also smiling.

_Takahiro.. You're one of the greatest friends for understanding just how much I love your brother.. Thank you._

_"_Ah Misaki, Usagi, I've got to head home. I hope you guys a safe trip back"

Takahiro smiled at us and began to leave, he seemed somewhat reluctant but he left still.

"See you later Takahiro"

I called, he turned towards us and smiled then he proceeded to leave. I then looked down towards my Misaki while he looked up at me with his huge emerald eyes, we both seemed unsure as to what we should do.

"Okay let's head home and get something to eat Misaki"

My Misaki nodded, I had remembered that he hadn't eaten for a while and was probably really hungry by now after everything had settled.

After we made out decision, I called for a cab to pick up me and Misaki. Sadly I had left my car at the supermarket but I was too tired to retrieve it right now so I had decided to do that later. On our way back I had the driver stop at a local store so I could buy my Misaki a whiteboard and marker.

When we got home we then remembered that we had went to the supermarket because we had no food in the first place.

Misaki looked over at me, he seemed to be a little uneasy, I understood why. He didn't want to go back to the supermarket yet. He then pulled out his whiteboard and marker.

'Usagi... What are we going to do? There's no food!'

I sighed, I already knew what we were going to do, went over towards the phone.

"We're going to eat take out"

I then called and ordered us some fancy food to eat, it seemed strange that if we had done this in the first place nothing bad would have happened.

_The most simple of things seem to be able to lead towards a lot of trouble.. However, now I can show my love to Misaki freely without him being bothered.. _

_I guess that's one good thing that happened during this event filled day._

**a happy ending ^_^ well I truly do hope you've enjoyed yourself , I wonder what you think about this story~**


End file.
